The First Time
by YuujiXShoko
Summary: Yuuji is in for one hell of a night


Yuuji and Shoko had just come back from what Shoko called their date and what Yuuji considered a get together of two friends. However Shoko insisted that she follow Yuuji home much to Yuuji's dismay. When the two arrived at Yuuji's home Yuuji called out for his mother and found a note that said "Went on a trip have fun but no staying up past 2 A.M playing video games"

"Isn't this great we have the whole weekend to ourselves" Shoko said with delight

Yuuji was dissatisfied; he went up to his room with Shoko he tried to grab his cellphone when Shoko grabbed his hand.

"Shoko what are you doing?" Asked Yuuji

"Yuuji we have the whole weekend together I was thinking we could do something" said Shoko

"What are you talking about we just went on a so called "date", its 10 P.M. what could we possibly do?" Yuuji asked

"Well, Yuuji there was one thing I was thinking about" Shoko said calmly while unbuttoning her shirt

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHOKO" Yuuji screamed while blushing

"Yuuji I've waited for this day since the day I met you" Shoko said undoing her shirt exposing her bra and cleavage, Yuuji noticed that her bust size had moved from a straight C to a Double D size. Yuuji started to feel very hot and Shoko could tell he was aroused from the bulge in his pants. Shoko quickly jumped on top of Yuuji so he couldn't escape, she unhooked her bra exposing her large breasts.

"You can touch them Yuuji I'm not stopping you" Shoko said her face red with blush

Yuuji would have taken the chance to run away but for some reason he didn't want to run, instead he started to touch her breast making Shoko gasp with ecstasy, and then Shoko started to unbutton Yuuji's shirt he helped her take it off, Yuuji and Shoko were now on top of each other French kissing, the kiss was broken when Shoko began to take off Yuuji's pants, Yuuji did the same to Shoko exposing her lacey panties. Shoko looked at Yuuji's dick and started to lick it from the balls to the head, Yuuji groaned with pleasure as he wished that Shoko wouldn't stop.

"Shoko you don't have to do this, I'm not forcing you, and I don't wanna make you feel like you have to do this" Yuuji said to Shoko making sure that if she wanted out it would have to be now or never.

"No Yuuji this is what I've wanted all my life to be with you and to give you my virginity and make me yours" Shoko said

Yuuji and Shoko were completely nude kissing each other while still on top of each other, Yuuji decided it was time and broke the kiss; Shoko was on top and slowly inserted him into her. Once Yuuji was inside her Shoko let out a cry of pain and pleasure as blood trickled down Yuuji's dick, confirming Yuuji's belief that Shoko stayed true to her word and was devoted to only him and that she was a virgin only to be deflowered by him. Yuuji couldn't see why he was so against this for so long. Shoko started inserting him up and down, at first it hurt Shoko, and tears were dropping down Shoko's face because of the pain. Yuuji wanted to protest but Shoko stopped him and confirmed that she was ok. Yuuji then switched positions, now he was on top of Shoko and as he thrusted forward Shoko no longer felt pain but pleasure as she started to moan with pleasure. They kissed as Yuuji thrusted himself into her.

"Oh take me from behind Yuuji please make me yours oh, ah" Shoko said as Yuuji still thrusted into her. Yuuji did as Shoko asked however he was a little freaked because of the blood on his dick however he inserted into her pussy from behind and proceeded to thrust into her while kissing her while he penetrated her forward then back then forward, he also grabbed her breasts as kissed her and penetrated her. Yuuji felt himself coming close to finishing; he was again on top of Shoko.

"Oh Yuuji I'm gonna cum I can't hold it in, oh ah, ah" Shoko moaned

Yuuji was thrusting faster and faster until he felt his cum ready to shoot into Shoko

"Oh God Yuuji I'm Cumming I'm CUMMING!" Shoko screamed just as Yuuji groaned loudly as he shot his cum into Shoko. They both finished at the same time they both laid side by side Shoko cuddling up to Yuuji and Yuuji wrapping his arm around Shoko as they both fell asleep holding each other. Later that night Yuuji was awoken to the sound of Shoko talking in her sleep.

"Oh Yuuji what should we name our children" Shoko said with a smirk on her face as she slept

This made Yuuji tremble with terror, he grabbed his cell phone and quickly called Akihisa, he picked up

"Yeah whats up man" Akihisa said groggily

"Hey man can I hang out with you right now, I gotta hide, you gotta hide me man" Yuuji said quietly

"Um dude I got some visitors right now I don't think I can hide you" Akihisa said still groggily

"Himeji and Minami?" Yuuji asked

"Yeah but Akira doesn't know" Akihisa claimed

"C'mon man please" Yuuji begged

Akihisa hung up

After the hang up Yuuji heard his door lock, Yuuji got an ice cold shiver down his spine.

"Yuuji you're not escaping, your mine…forever" said Shoko with a dark aura around her.


End file.
